


Love can break all curses

by Gabereader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark (Harry Potter), M/M, More tags to be added, Soulmates, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabereader/pseuds/Gabereader
Summary: Title: Love can break cursesRating: GenAuthor: Gabereader [on AO3, Twitter & Tumblr as well]Warning: This one's fluffy.Prompt: warmWords: 311Prompter: KaterineBlackPrompted for: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge (November 2019)Beta: Tami LLAP115.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Love can break all curses

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Love can break curses  
Rating: Gen   
Author: Gabereader [on AO3, Twitter & Tumblr as well]   
Warning: This one's fluffy.  
Prompt: warm  
Words: 311  
Prompter: KaterineBlack  
Prompted for: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge (November 2019)  
Beta: Tami LLAP115.

"I'm sure he's ok", Hermione reassured his best friend as she fixed his bowtie in their hotel room.   
"He's with Pansy, mate,” Ron told him.   
"Yeah, but I feel weird. Like when he needs me."  
"No, that must be the soulmate thingy again," Ron told him. "I feel the same when Hermione's away for too long."   
"Not the case for these two, though," Hermione shook her head.   
"This warm feeling is weird," Harry told them. "Does one ever get used to it?"  
"This has nothing to do with a soulmate connection, Harry. It's common prenuptial nervousness."  
"Oh, shite! I'm actually getting married today!"

Draco was freaking nervous. In a few hours, he would be married to Harry and everything would be different.   
"What am I actually doing, Pansy?" He wondered. "Becoming a married man at 23?! That's insane, isn't it?"  
Pansy looked at him and smiled. Draco's cheeks were flushed. That's enough for her to know he's frightened.   
“Oh, c'mon! You've been dating Potter for the last two years, dragonhead!"   
"What if my mother was right and all of this was a bad decision?"   
"Oh, for Salazar's sake!" Pansy sighed. "You've been in love ever since 4th year!"   
Pansy snapped her fingers and a cup of tea materialized, floating in front of Draco.   
"Here, drink some tea," Pansy told him. "And calm the freak down, would you?"

Later that day, they stood in the hotel's garden, holding hands in front of everyone. Everything was perfect, no matter what.   
"Do you love me, Harry?" Draco asked.   
"I definitely do, little dragon," Harry answered, without thinking. "Do you love me as well?"  
"I'll always do," Draco spoke, loud and clear.   
And as they sealed their marriage with a passionate, sweet kiss, Draco felt something odd: a warm caress going all over his left arm.  
"Love can break the worst curses, dear," Draco said.


End file.
